RFID (Radio-Frequency Identification) devices (e.g., badges, tags, and cards) are known in the state of the art, and can be used to authenticate a user vis-à-vis different services, and the user can subsequently avail himself or herself of these services. In order to guarantee the security of these cards, a sophisticated security concept is required. It is necessary to prevent a corrupt reader or provider from causing damages to the system in terms of security.
For the security of the RFID systems, proprietary systems are known that keep the keys and methods secret. Each application must adapt these. The card can, however, then be used only for one application. Unsecured methods are also known. Identification is performed through the unsecured UID, which provides no guarantee as to authenticity.
Another problem is that a user may have the difficulty of always carrying different cards and having them replaced in case of loss.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.